


Devin and Kelsea

by MirasMirages



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Devin unexpectedly gets his first kissThis was written for a role play but I think it can stand on it's own.





	Devin and Kelsea

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here 

Years passed, and Devin grew, and grew, until he was no longer a tiny kid easily forgotten. He still worked alone in the back stables most of the time, but people treated him different now. When he went to eat with the other servants he had people to sit with, and talk to. He had actual friends, who wanted to be with him in the small amounts of time he had for them. And he and Princess Josephine still found ways to meet each other as often as they could, even if those chances were becoming rarer, with all of Josie’s new responsibilities.

“Devin?” Kelsea, one of the kitchen girls, asked him as he was about to go back to work after lunch.

He smiled at her. She’d been sitting with him during meals lately, which was nice. “Yeah?”

“Could you, um, would you help me carry those to the pantry?” She gestured to some bread baskets filled with bread rolls, probably preparing for Josie’s birthday party only a few days later. Those parties were always ridiculous, but this year even more so, as she was turning eighteen. And so was he. 

Devin glanced at the stable master on the other side of the room. He should get back to work as quickly as possible, but he had time to help out, right? “Sure,” he said, taking one of the baskets.

Kelsea beamed at him as she took the other basket. Devin wasn’t really paying attention to what she was saying, but enjoyed being around her as he thought about his plans for meeting Josie later that day. It had been a while since they’d been able to meet, so he was pretty excited for that.

“Where do I put it?” he asked when they reached the pantry.

“Up on the shelf there,” Kelsea said. “It’s a bit too high for me. You’re so tall, I’m glad you could help me out.”

Devin was pretty sure Kelsea could’ve found something to stand on to reach, but he shrugged it off, and put both baskets on the shelf. When he turned back around she was standing real close to him.

“Oh,” he said, taking a half step back, but there wasn’t really anywhere to go. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she said, and put a hand on his shoulder for balance as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

He felt his face flush bright red. “Um,” he said. “Uh.” He had not been prepared for this.

Kelsea’s smile faded, as a horrified look slowly spread on her face. “Oh no,” she said. “Devin, I’m so sorry, did I misunderstand?”

“No! I mean, uh, I don’t know, I, uh,” he stammered, his heart beating hard in his chest. “I, uh, I have to get back to work,” he finally said, and rushed past her and almost ran back to the stables.

Kelsea had taken him by surprise, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He’d never thought about her like that before, but he didn’t hate it, at least he didn’t think so. It was way harder to focus on his work now that there were _two_ girls distracting him.


End file.
